


Debts to be Paid

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinda, M/M, basicallly the phrase "you want to have your cake and eat it too", sebastian gets the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Was originally on FF.net





	Debts to be Paid

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally on FF.net

_It's time..._

  
Ciel closed his eyes as his butler's face descended upon his own, his eyes that of the devil's.

_The end has come..._

He felt the brush of Sebastian's lips against his, he stiffed preparing himself for the excruciating pain yet to come.

_Any moment..._

He felt the demon's tongue press his lips, asking for entrance.

_It must be part of the process..._

In response to the gentle prod Ciel opened his mouth slightly allowing his butler access into his mouth. He felt his tongue momentarily entwine with his own before slipping down his throat.

_There it is, the pain._

Pain shot through him, more than he had ever felt before. The feeling of ripping and shattering filling every inch of his being. His eyes shot open, his vision turned to a blinding white, warm tears falling down his face. This was it. This was his cost, his price. Acceptance flooded over him. Then nothing, the pain stopped, the blinding light faded away and he felt Sebastian pull away from him.

_I'm not dead._

Everything as it was before. Everything the same.

"What the hell was that?" His voice felt sore and raspy as he wiped away tears, "Why'd you stop?!"

"Merely a taste."

"Don't toy with me! Why the hell would you be tasting?! If you're going to take my soul get on with it! Fulfill your contract!"

"The contract does not entail the consumption of your soul but rather that it belongs to me to do with as I please. You simply convinced yourself that that was my intention."

His voice was different, it now sounded with an edge on each word and a sharpened tone, one that he would've scolded prior.

"What about the hunger-"

"Still very present, Ciel. I must say I almost didn't stop myself in time."

The name sounded wrong as he said it. It had an unfamiliar ring that sent shivers down his spine.

"What's the meaning of this Sebastian." His tone was hard and cold.

"The meaning?" A cold chuckle escaped his lips before continuing, "That's quite simple, after so many thousands of years it gets quite boring. But you have proved quite to my satisfaction."

Dread filled his being, he understood what he was saying. The tables had turned. All his power taken from under him, his servant now giving the orders. The idea horrified him more so than the thought of him simply consuming his soul. An odd reaction when comparing it to others, most would jump at the chance to extend their life but the thought left him speechless with horror.

"What do you want?" His raspy voice doing well as to mask the horror he felt.

"I have quite enjoyed watching you dance."

"Oh? What's keeping me alive going to do? I can't return as Ciel Phantomhive, I'm most likely charged with the assassination of the Queen."

"I never said you'd be returning as yourself. I think it would be quite interesting to watch you claw and scrape your way to the top just as everyone else."

"What?! You want me to live on- on the streets?! Is that what you're saying?!"

"Precisely. Is there an issue? I would think someone such as yourself would be able to work around such a minute detail."

"I can't- What if I refuse?"

"Then I suppose I'll have to persuade you otherwise." The words carried a sinister ring, he was threatening him. He couldn't bring himself to stand, his legs were weak, his whole body shaking, his breathing became labored.

_No. No no- I can't, not now. Breathe._

"And- And where exactly would we go? People are looking for me."

"It wouldn't be nearly as fun if they weren't."

Thoughts rushed through his head firing like bullets one after another.

"Should I call you master now too?" He spat, the words cold as ice, fury dripping from each syllable he spoke.

"Oh there's no need for such trivial titles, dear child, that is unless you wish to do so." His grin hollow and cold, "Feeling submissive are we?" He scoffed, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"And you still haven't, filth."

"Even in utter defeat your pride goes unperturbed. How- fitting… I am anxious to see how long that will last.”

Ciel did not have another smart response, he did not have any come back, all he had was fear. He had not noticed how comfortable he had become in his butler’s presence until the rug was pulled from under him. He, Ciel Phantomhive, had been defeated and he knew it- and it absolutely terrifies him.

“Shall we?” Sebastian asked holding out his hand to Ciel. With much hesitation and trembling movement he placed his hand lightly into his former butlers. With a sharp pull Ciel was lifted from his seat and pulled forward so he fell against Sebastian. In the blink of an eye the two had turned to smoke and were washed from the scene. Gone to whatever lies ahead of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> What y'all think?


End file.
